


A Safe Bet

by damos



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 01-02, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-28
Updated: 2009-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damos/pseuds/damos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenna and Vila use ORAC to settle a bet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Safe Bet

"Yes," Avon gasped. He raised his gun and fired it. Blake stumbled forward as the shot hit him in the chest. Avon fired a second and then a third time. Still, Blake managed to reach him and push the gun away before collapsing to the ground.

Things started happening so quickly the people seemed to be in slow motion. The woman behind Blake shot a young woman that had been reaching for a gun and then some man that had just run into the room. Vila knocked her out and took her gun, but was shot in the back. In seconds, they were all dead. All save Avon, who stood motionless in the center of the room.

Federation soldiers filed into the room, surrounding him. He raised his gun and smiled.

Suddenly, the screen went blank.

ORAC emitted its odd little whine as Jenna turned to Vila and hissed his name. "We don't know how that one ended."

Vila set the key down. "Aw, c'mon, Jenna. He was done for. No one won. The bet is off."

Jenna sighed. "All right. I can't see how Avon could get out of that. Though I wonder where I was."

Vila winced. "I wish I had been with you."

"I don't think we should ask ORAC to do this anymore," Gan added. "It doesn't feel right."

Vila smiled at Gan. "What harm can it do? Although Blake looked quite the rebel with that scar. Do you suppose we should suggest it?"


	2. Deja Vu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vila recalls a bet.

Tarrant looked at Avon. "He sold us, Avon. All of us, even you."

Vila was confused. All this seemed too familiar. Everything about this room, about Tarrant's words. Something was nagging him. Why? Why so familiar? He narrowed his eyes and concentrated. Of course! The old predictions he and Jenna had asked ORAC to run. How had it gone? What had happened? It had been too many years ago and they watched too many simulations.

Then it happened: Avon shot Blake. And shot him. And shot him again. Vila stopped worrying about the prediction and started worrying about the present. Some guy ran into the room shouting something or other and the attractive young woman that had come in with Blake shot him. Things were getting really dangerous. It was time to get into a safer position. He started to sweet talk the woman in black. Suddenly, she shot Dayna. Without thinking he knocked her to the ground.

As he picked up her weapon, the memory of his fate hit him. Startled, he tried to throw away the gun, but the pain in his back told him it was already too late. Everything started to grow dim and, as the soldiers walked past him, he grinned one last time. "Looks like I won't see how it ends this time either."

Everything went black to the sound of gunfire.


End file.
